the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander La Dant
Alexander La Dant is a character on The Island. He débuts in the third episode of the first season, and was a resident of the island before the Curse, son of George Smith. History At the past, a boy is entering a room where his parents are talking to some strangers. The boy sneaks into the room in silence, to hear their discussion. The boy's father, a blacksmith, George Smith, tells his nine guests about the Dark Day: a day where The Master of Shadows will cast his curse to turn the entire Island to a living nightmare. George is going home with his son, but when they arrive, George's wife Louise La Dant is dead! and with her blood, it's written "Greetings from The Master". George La Dant and his son run to the tower, but when they arrive, the Master of Shadows kills Rodrick, and leaves as the eight remaining knights arrive. They are all terrified and desperate. As no one else could lead them, George told that he would be their leader, the ninth knight. The boy is afraid for his father. ("Dead Minds") The boy enters home. He talks to his father, a blacksmith, who is forging the last of thenine daggers, and runs to his room. He throws himself at his bed and falls asleep. When the boy wakes up, it's still night, but he gets out of his bed and goes downstairs back to the living room, where he finds his father. But, he's strange. He orders the boy to go back sleep. He tells something about a "shadow overcoming the island." Back at the flashback, the village is being corrupted and destroyed by shadows. Fire and destruction are everywhere. The blacksmith and eight more men are using the daggers, against and defeating the shadows, but they all start to fall. Alexander sees a shadow stabbing the Blacksmith, his father at his back and he falls dead. The boy kills the shadow and points the dagger to the Master of Shadows. The Master smiles, and attacks the boy. He uses the dagger to defend, and it breaks, but also apparently killing the Master of Shadows. The boy starts to run throwgh the forest, crying, where he finds a man, with a hood. The man tells the boy he'll guide him, and asks his name. The boy answers "Alexander". At a dark forest, Alexander's new master is walking as his new apprendice sleeps. He assumes his true form: The Master of Shadows. ("The Journal") Once, a girl named Lorena knocks on his door, because she is being attacked by zombies, so Alexander appears and strikes all the zombies with a small staff. He tells Lorena to enter the house, and she does it while he fights the zombies. He comes and asks what her name is and if she wants a cookie, but she refuses. He eats the cookies and introduces himself as Alexander La Dant. She asks him if he is going to kill her, and he explains he still have to "put the laundry, wash the dishes and bake cookies", so "there is no time for killing her". Alexander tells a brief and crazy story of the island, and the magical daggers. He gives her the Axidation Dagger and the Alight Dagger, and heals her to send her back to the forest. ("The Hunt") Trivia *Alexander somehow could retrieve the Alight Dagger and the Axidation Dagger sometime between the flashback events of The Journal and the early events of The Hunt. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Praticers Category:Axidation Dagger Bearers Category:Alight Dagger Bearers